User talk:Merrystar
Image Deletion Hi, I'm just wondering how the image that you recently deleted was a violation of the terms of use. From what I can remember, it looked handmade and similar to the other fake banknotes on the same page, so I don't know how that was a violation of the terms of use if the others weren't. If I could get some clarification, that would be most appreciated. =) —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:57, April 12, 2012 (UTC) No problem! Thanks for restoring it. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:23, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Removing admin Hi, one of our (inactive) admins, User:American_Eagle, requested on his user page a few months ago that his bureaucrat rights be removed: 'Furthermore, I will request that my bureaucrat rights shall be repealed.' Could you do this for us? :) --Semyon 16:21, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi. If your current admins/bureaucrats wish to have the rights removed, please have them make a request. However, the user could have removed his own bureaucrat rights before he left if he'd wished to do so... -- Wendy (talk) 22:19, May 13, 2012 (UTC) :I thought 'crats weren't able to remove bureaucratship... At least at Wikimedia they aren't even able to remove adminrights... --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:31, May 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Bureaucrats can remove their own burorights on Wikia. However this is a really asocial response of wikia, showing that they don't care about their users Pierlot McCrooke 20:40, May 18, 2012 (UTC) I assume he simply didn't know how to. However, as he's made it clear that he wants them removed, I shouldn't think there would be a problem. (Also: could you respond on this page please? It becomes rather confusing when other editors want to join the discussion.) Thanks. :) --Semyon 12:32, May 21, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm happy to respond here; I respond on the other people's talk pages because people on most wikis don't check back and never see the response if I don't; I am willing to sacrifice organization to make sure people see my responses :). I'm sorry if I gave the impression that I don't care about the users here; indeed my job is to help users on Wikia. :::The point I was trying to make earlier is that whatever he posted, the admin in question had at least two ways he could have removed his rights (by request to us if he didn't know that he could do it himself) and he chose not to; so the case is not so clear-cut to me that he wanted them removed. I also feel that it isn't really necessary to remove the rights of inactive admins; generally speaking they are doing no harm and may return at some point and be more helpful because the rights are still there. I have perhaps seen too many abandoned wikis not to feel that any user who can return and help out is a potentially good thing. :::However, I will remove the rights if it is local wiki policy to do so and the current admins wish it. The request needs to come from an active admin is all. If they want to request it here on my talk page that's fine, or they can send it in to which is the more usual method. -- Wendy (talk) 04:06, May 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::Thanks for the long answer, I appreciate it. :) I'll ask OWTB, our sole active admin, about it. --Semyon 07:16, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Spotlight About a month ago you mentioned that our spotlight would go live soon. Is that going to happen soon? I only ask because I haven't noticed anything different and there have been no new users. Thanks. :) --Semyon 18:57, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, that's very kind of you. Did it really go up a few weeks ago? I didn't see a whisker of it. :P --Semyon 13:01, July 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks, I'll keep a closer eye out for it this time. :) --Semyon 15:09, July 13, 2012 (UTC) User:-Sunkist- global block Hi, we just noticed that User:-Sunkist-, who's a valuable editor on this site, seems to have received a global wikia block. This was pretty surprising, since he never caused any trouble here. Would it be possible for him to simply receive a block on individual sites so he can continue to edit here? Also, he had a second account, User:Zackatron, which hasn't been blocked. As it wasn't a sockpuppet (he always made it clear they were both his) I assume he can go on editing with that account? --Semyon 16:32, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :Alright, thanks for the clarification. :) --Semyon 09:12, June 17, 2013 (UTC)